1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass antenna having a light emitting function. The invention particularly relates to a glass antenna applied to a gate antenna or the like aimed to be used, for example, in an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system, or to draw and navigate shop visitors, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the gate antenna in the RFID system, there is known a method of notifying a check sign (warning or guidance) to a passing person based on information read from a tag, or a method of notifying by illuminating a glass surface for navigating the shop visitors and the like.
For example, when an authority confirmation is performed from tag information as a check sign, a using state for lighting a red lamp at warning time and lighting a blue lamp at permitting time is known. Moreover, another using state for requesting to hold up a visitor card (tag) by flashing an antenna unit as a navigation, is known.
To realize them, in a conventional system configuration, a gate antenna includes, as shown in FIG. 12, an antenna 1 for reading a tag, and a light emitting unit (display unit) 2, which are provided independently from one another. Accordingly, the antenna 1 and the light emitting unit 2 are provided at separate positions from one another. Here, the antenna 1 is connected to a PC (Personal Computer) 4 through an RFID reader/writer 3. Further, the light emitting unit 2 is connected to the PC 4, and is controlled to emit a light.
Incidentally, as a reference conventional art, a Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-138512) is known.
However, when the antenna 1 and the light emitting unit 2 are formed at separate positions from one another, in the case where a passerby etc., holds up, for example, a tag, the position for holding up the tag is difficult to be recognized. Thus, there arise problems of mistaking the holding-up position or taking much time to recognize the position. Further, if the antenna 1 and the light emitting unit 2 are formed at separate positions from one another a larger space is needed, and downsizing becomes difficult, and the cost is raised.